<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No More Wide Eyed by domtommo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658752">No More Wide Eyed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/domtommo/pseuds/domtommo'>domtommo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Only When it Rains, That We Grow [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dom Magnus Bane, Exhibitionism, Identifying Marks - Freeform, M/M, Minor Feminization, Multi, Overstimulation, Riding, Sensation Play, Spanking, Sub Alec Lightwood, Switch Jace Wayland, Top Jace Wayland, Versatile Jace Wayland, boot kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/domtommo/pseuds/domtommo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles of kink exploration between the boys of <em> It's Only When it Rains, That We Grow. <em> Not in any specific order and updated as inspired.</em></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/>    <em>Tags will be updated as chapters are added.</em><br/>  </em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Only When it Rains, That We Grow [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kink exploration and negotiation is a huge part of bdsm relationships. These drabbles include the boys' kinks and how they go about them. In other words, I wanted somewhere to dump my filthy ficlets.</p><p>Enjoy reading and let me know if there's any kinks you'd like the boys to explore!</p><p>em</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started as a joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well not really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started off as Alec having a not so good day and attempting to spar with Jace to relieve the tension, then being so distracted about how shit his day was he was pinned to the floor in less than five minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace had had his cheek pressed against the mat, one of his hands twisted behind his back and being used as leverage. On their lower half, Jace was using his knees to keep Alec’s legs spread uncomfortably, rendering him helpless and completely at Jace’s mercy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Alec you can do better than that, too much sitting behind that desk and what you can’t even keep up anymore?” Jace chuckled and pushed down harder when Alec started to wiggle underneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuc-k off Jace you know I just had a bad day.” He grumbled trying to shove the younger man off him but to no avail. “You don’t have to be a dick about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace immediately let up after that, only feeling the slightest bit bad at taking advantage of Alec’s bad mood to pin him. “Oh come on </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t get your panties in a twist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The effect was almost immediate, Alec’s pants tightened the slightest bit and he knew he was blushing but he had hoped Jace wouldn’t be able to tell the difference from the post-workout sweat. Without an explanation he had grabbed his things and promptly fled the room, hoping Jace wouldn’t follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Jace immediately told Magnus, and while he didn’t bring it up, he decided to forgo participating in their nightly activities in favor of observing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had already been a long night of foreplay, Jace riling Alec up, pushing his buttons, and teasing him before dragging him to bed. He had practically shoved the boy down to take him from behind giving a small nod to Magnus watching in the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweat dripped down their bodies, Jace had one hand threaded in Alec’s hair to pull and tug and the other gripping his hip tightly, relishing in being able to use him for his own pleasure. His hips snapped into the raven-haired boy quickly, abusing and pounding into his already swollen prostate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is what you needed Parabatai isn’t it? You thought you could spar with me to deal with it but no, no you just needed a good dicking didn’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec’s eyes widened at the nickname and he couldn’t help but wail out in pleasure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course Jace had been able to tell how turned on it had made him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He bit his lip harshly after that, almost drawing blood in an attempt to not give into Jace, not wanting him to know how that nickname made him feel. However, it did nothing but spur Jace on, fucking him with no abandon as he chased after his orgasm forcing Alec to do nothing but fist the bedsheets and take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde could feel how close his boyfriend was getting, his hand sneaking under to play with himself but Jace quickly swatted it away forcing a whimper from the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Jace- I’m so close let me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>let me come </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He had tried to beg his words slurring and his cock leaking precome all over the blankets. He feels himself getting closer and closer to the edge, and before he can hold on any longer Jace yanks his hair back once more growling, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come for me, princess.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It makes his whole body shudder and forces the orgasm right out of him, his vision whiting out just the slightest bit and making him drop his upper body to the pillows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loses consciousness for a few minutes, but when he regains it he’s tucked into bed, Jace to his back, and Magnus curled into his chest. There’s a warm feeling in his ass, some left over come dribbling out of his hole and making a mess in his briefs. He supposes they’ll have to talk about his new nickname in the morning, but for now, he’d rather rest under the combined weight of his boyfriends’ interlocked hands, feeling all the tension of his day finally dissipate. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bondage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec watches in their full length mirror as they circle him, adjusting the rope and pulling it tight so that it’ll leave beautiful red marks at the end of the day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since bondage is a personal favorite (I have a thing for tying pretty girls and boys up), and Nadja_Lee mentioned it in the last chapter, it was only right that I do a chapter for it. </p><p>Tags for this chapter:</p><p>Bondage<br/>Bondage under clothing<br/>Anal Fingering</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>em</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They try to keep any and all play out of work if they can. But since their work bleeds into their personal life a lot of the time without their permission, it was impossible to avoid overlap every which way. Today was just another example.</p><p>Alec’s schedule had been relatively tame for the most part, a few meetings and the monthly report to work on, so it only made sense that today be the day they got to experiment with some rope bondage.</p><p>Magnus and Jace had proposed the idea last night in the shower, and at the time it was really hard to say no when teasing fingers kept distracting him and not giving him the chance to even consider the consequences.</p><p>“<em>Think about how beautiful the marks will be darling. It’ll just be for the day and I’ll even stop by to check up on you. Plus think about the reward you’ll get tonight for being able to keep it on.” </em> Magnus had whispered, his hands running up his sides and tweaking his nipples. Jace too was insistent on Alec going through with it, his lips coming to nip at his jaw while he pressed his body up against his side. “<em>You can always say no, Parabatai. We'll always respect that, we just want to see our pretty boy tied up.” </em></p><p>So come morning time they were woken up a good hour earlier, served a breakfast high in carbs before the two dominants dragged him to their playroom and had him get in position. They knew he wouldn’t be able to drop so they kept things as light as they could while keeping the overall energy. He watches as Magnus snaps a black silk rope into his hand and holds it out to him to feel. When Alec rubs the material he can’t help but let a shiver run through his body, excited to have the rope pulled taut over his skin. He voices his approval before Jace begins to strip him completely.</p><p>Once naked he feels each of his Dominants’ hands roaming his naked body, goosebumps tracking behind. “<em>Alexander, hands up, we're going to do a basic full body tie today.” </em> He releases any tension and lets himself be maneuvered and pulled to their liking. While they begin the pattern he hears Magnus talking and tries to focus on that so he doesn’t drift. “ <em> This tie is called Hishi Karada, or the ‘Rope Dress’ and while it’s commonly used on females I’ve been able to adjust and perfect it.” </em> Alec watches in their full length mirror as they circle him, adjusting the rope and pulling it tight so that it’ll leave beautiful red marks at the end of the day. As he watches, he hears Magnus continue to explain to them the history of <em> Shibari </em> and feels himself getting turned on, his cock raising to attention.</p><p>It of course doesn’t go unnoticed by his boyfriends. “<em>None of that, Parabatai, like Mags said, if you behave we’ll reward you later."  </em>It’s enough to will his erection away, instead focusing on the pressure of the ropes digging into his skin. When they’re finally done and Magnus has finished his lesson, he takes a good long look in the mirror and can’t help but gasp. The diamonds and knots are beautiful against his skin, his runes only accentuating it and the lacing is done so perfectly it’s a testament to how skilled Magnus is in this craft. He feels himself running his fingers across the adorning silk, addicted to the feeling it’s creating.</p><p>“<em>Alexander, you’re gorgeous darling. You look so beautiful for us I dare say it’s almost better than having you in a suit.” </em> Alec is too busy dragging himself out of his headspace to respond, and each boyfriend gets the hint, letting him come up while they redress him. As they finish the final touches Alec looks at himself again in the mirror, and is pleasantly surprised to see that there were no traces of his bondage that stuck out, feeling relieved and giddy to know that only his boyfriends- <em> his dominants </em> would know what he’s hiding.</p><p>With a few more last minute adjustions, the boys are ready to face the day. They do their morning cuff ritual and with a kiss are sent off into the portal, Jace giving him another comforting squeeze before they part ways.</p><p>Throughout the day Alec had a light haze sitting in the back of his mind. For the most part he was able to do his job, say the right things and make the right calls. When he felt himself getting frustrated with work or getting annoyed with someone, all he had to do was run his hand under his shirt, feeling the patterns and the tight knots dig into his skin and just like that everything was better and okay again.</p><p>As promised, Magus did come by just after his afternoon meetings, wanting to check up on him and making sure he was still okay.</p><p>“<em>Tell me your thoughts, Alexander, you know I like hearing what you have to say.” </em></p><p>And while Alec was never eloquent with his thoughts, he tried his best to explain it to him.</p><p>“<em>It feels… solid. Like there’s a constant reminder that I belong to you and Jace. I-I really like the pressure and the way it feels, not even in a sexual way...I think I’d like to do it again.” </em></p><p>Magnus had kissed him sweetly after that, happy to know that Alexander was not only satiated, but enjoying himself. With a last minute check to ensure all the ropes were still in place and everything circulating, he made his getaway.</p><p>Come quitting time,  Jace had appeared and kissed his forehead, a silent praise for being able to go throughout the day. “<em>Let’s get you home, Parabatai, I’ve been wanting to untie you since we dressed you.” </em>And it takes everything Alec has to not drop to his knees when Jace lays a hand on his back, thumbing one of the knots as they walk through the portal.</p><p>Magnus was still out dealing with a client, so Jace had Alec undress and kneel in their bedroom so he could slip into his space. While kneeling, Alec couldn’t tell how long he had been waiting there, but it feels like hours later when his doms walk in, stand him up and start untying him. As he feels the rope fall away from his body he can’t help but let out little whines as his blood flows and pulses. They have him lay gently on the bed and take their time to worship his body, pressing kisses to where the rope laid and sucking lovebites where the knots dug in. He feels himself get blindfolded and his wrists pinned above his head as he can do nothing but lay there and take it.</p><p>Hands are roaming throughout his body, electricity spiking with every touch, it was like his whole body was put on overdrive and they were igniting every spark. “<em>Mags was right, Parabatai, these marks are beautiful on you.” </em></p><p>He hears himself whining and feels tears falling but soaked up by the blindfold as someone fingers him open, he pulls against the restraints as a finger traces the diamond pattern on his torso. His whole body tightens and lurches up when he feels a second hand helping the first hand opening up, and the thought that both of his boyfriends were fingering him open is enough to have him coming, white liquid spurting from his untouched cock and decorating his tummy. He feels himself fall into white static in his brain, going unconscious for a few minutes. </p><p>When he comes too, both men are still cleaning him up but now that he can see he glances down to look at his body. The red marks look stark against his skin, decorating him, <em> branding him, </em> a reminder to him that he belonged and he was <em> owned. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment and kudos if you liked? </p><p>Thank you so much for reading!!!</p><p>em</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Exhibtionism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With a snap, Magnus pulled down the magical curtains, and while things didn’t change for them, he heard Alec’s breath hitch at the realization that anyone who dared look closer would see the Head of the New York Institute riding their High Warlock.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is later than I expected, apologies! </p><p>Frances (@NotMyGlassOfTea) mentioned doing exhibitionism and it's kind of a staple to write about Magnus fucking Alec in Pandemonium in this fandom so this is my little fic on that. </p><p>Thank you everyone for keeping up with this series, the response has been amazing! I hope to post another installment but school has resumed again and my time is not all mine anymore. </p><p>Tags for this chapter: Exhibitionism, Riding.<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Em</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Club nights were not particularly Alec’s favorite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Pandemonium it was easy to tell that both Jace and Magnus were comfortable in their element. Jace loved being able to use his pretty face to get him anything and everything he wanted, whereas Magnus stayed on the upper level holding court. Alec tried not to venture up there too much, he could tell the other Downworlders seeking Magnus’ advice were always wary of him, and as such he tended to stay on the first floor tucked into a corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However tonight, both of his boyfriends wanted to remedy that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight, Magnus wasn’t holding court, instead just being a spectator of his club, sitting on his throne with his pretty Shadowhunter by his side. Jace was somewhere off on the dancefloor, having his fun and flirting through the crowd. Magnus knew he meant no harm and trusted him as such to be able to make the right calls and not go too far. This left Alec to be able to stay by his side, kneeling with his hands interlocked behind his back and his head drooped just slightly. He had been holding this position since they got there and he was already floating in his headspace. His shirt was off and folded neatly to the side, his runes dark against his pale skin as he knelt by his dominant’s side, truly a sight to behold. Said dominant however was a little more on the possessive side, not wanting anyone but him and Jace to be able to see their beautiful submissive and so a glamour was put up to hide him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Magnus had taken his cock out and placed it gently in Alec’s mouth with a strict order not to suck or use his tongue but instead to hold his position and be his pretty little cock warmer until he was ready to use him. Alec, being his good boy, of course obeyed, his back as straight as possible and his hands splayed out on Magnus’ thighs. He remained like that for most of the night, Magnus appreciating the fact that he could look and see all in his domain and have his pretty Shadowhunter warming him with no one the wiser. When he felt the night winding down he tapped Alec’s cheek and looked into his eyes before he pulled him up, and with a snap of his fingers lubed up his cock and Alec’s hole. The boy himself was already stretched still from their morning activities making it all too easy to have him sink down on his cock. He let Alec take his time, slowly taking Magnus’ cock little by little, head fallen back and moaning wantonly at the stretch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a love, you take me so well darling, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Magnus’ voice got caught in his throat as he finally bottomed out, their hips seated fully against one another. His hands go around to hold his hips, physically having to stop himself from fucking up into the tight heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna take the glamour down but we’ll keep the lights low darling how does that sound?” Magnus knew Alec had an exhibitionist side, the only form of rebellion he ever embraced so he wasn’t surprised when the boy agreed, eyes dilating that much more in desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a snap, Magnus pulled down the magical curtains, and while things didn’t change for them, he heard Alec’s breath hitch at the realization that anyone who dared look closer would see the Head of the New York Institute riding their High Warlock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus pushed Alec’s back closer to his chest, making sure the boy was secure before he had him rise and fall helping him find his rhythm. “That’s it darling, take what you need, I love knowing how much you want the world to see you’re mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those words Alec can’t help but let out moan after moan, whimpering from the stretch and the force he was being fucked with. He felt his prostate throbbing at the abuse, Magnus’ cock reaching further than it normally would. He feels his eyes slipping shut again when Magnus grabs a fist full of his hair forcing his head back, “look at you sweetheart, you look like a fucking dream all laid out and stuffed full of me, you’re so gorgeous like this it’s no wonder you have a fan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him a moment to fully understand what he’s saying, but when he does a shot of panic races up his spine at the thought that someone was actually watching, and he drags his eyes to the dancefloor. After a moment of searching, there, in the middle of the floor, he sees the golden flash of his parabatai’s eyes staring at him, heady with arousal. They lock onto each other, Jace watching as he licks his lips and smirks. His eyes flash mischievously before mouthing only one word, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>come.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to hold onto the eye contact with his parabatai as his orgasm rocks him, but he can’t help it when they slip shut and his body pulls taut, spurts of come dripping from his cock and dirtying up Magnus’ pants and his tummy. Just as he falls limp he barely registers the warm feeling of Magnus’ coming in him and the flash of golden eyes from the dancefloor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Club nights were slowly starting to become Alec’s favorite.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! Comment and Kudos if you like? </p><p>Till next time darlings,</p><p>em.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Spanking + Boot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The quickest way for Alec to get into his headspace was a simple spanking.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nadja_Lee mentioned a boot kink a few chapters back and I couldn't get it out of my head!</p><p>Thank you for keeping up with this series as the main parts are being written, it means a lot &lt;3</p><p>Tags for this chapter: Spanking, Boot kink, slight humiliation.</p><p>Happy reading!</p><p>em</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The quickest way for Alec to get into his headspace was a simple spanking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the hunters left for work in the morning, they discussed the scene they had planned and it was the only thing that grounded them throughout the day. When it came time to go home, Jace guided Alec through the portal and had him surrender his stele and strip once they arrived. Magnus was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on dinner before letting it cook and welcomed his boys with open arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After their cuffs were taken off and snapped away, Jace led Alec to the playroom and had him kneel while he himself got ready. Alec doesn’t know how long Jace takes, but soon enough the other boy takes his place kneeling along with him, mirroring his position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Magnus comes in, each can feel his gaze burn on their mostly naked bodies. He comes over and with delicate fingertips and touches several places on their bodies where they need to improve their kneeling position. The touches aren’t to be critical, merely an adjustment for future expectations. With straighter postures and straighter arms, they continue to wait as Magnus goes about the room to further prepare for their scene. Neither can see much from the position, but find themselves getting lost in the clacking of his boots across the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec is already halfway into his headspace when Magnus calls out for him. He stands up and takes note of the toys on the bed and the candles on the table. He’s dragged out of his thoughts when Magnus sits down in the plush armchair that not-jokingly calls his throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over my knee, Alexander.” Magnus’ voice in scenes are deeper and sharper than normal, the strict instructions hold nothing but authority, leaving no room for disobedience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands up on shaky legs and drapes himself over Magnus’ lap, arguably one of his favorite places when he’s in a mood. He positions himself so that his cock in just over one of Magnus’ legs and both of his legs are straight and only his toes are touching the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s clad in only a small pair of tight, black boy shorts, which Magnus pulls down so they’re bunched up at the crease of where his ass meets his thighs and smooths a hand down over his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to count dear, just try your best to keep the position.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir. Green.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy didn’t even have to ask for your color. Let’s begin.” And with that Magnus starts landing swats down, only thudding so that there’s no actual pain yet. As he speeds up, the swats get more intense, each strike turning his skin a darker red and forcing him to wiggle. Due to his position, the wiggling makes his already semi-erect cock brush up against Magnus’ leg. He bites his lip to hold in the moan and tries to ignore the pleasure, while this spanking wasn’t a punishment, he really wasn’t supposed to come from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough the swats get sharper, more stinging and Alec can practically feel the handprint staining his cheeks. He’s also fully hard now due to the delicious friction that is Magnus’ jeans. He also feels himself getting lost in his headspace, the pleasure of the spanking, and the submission fogging up his brain and making him dazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even have time to stop it, didn’t even feel the pleasure build up break just the next thing he knows he’s coming, white liquid dribbling from his cock and onto Magnus’ boots. His body goes rigid as he realizes what’s he’s done and of course it doesn’t go unnoticed by Magnus.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alexander, did you just come?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec tenses up and he just nods slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>darling</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Magnus cooed. “While I love when you come untouched, you know you’re not supposed to without permission, and especially not during your spankings.” He rubs his hand soothingly over the red hot cheeks. “Oh but you probably couldn’t hold it in, could you? My horny lil’ pup.” He chuckles and taps his bottom, “come on, up you go you know the rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec let out a whimper and did as told, getting up on shaky legs and wincing at the pain in his ass. He quickly kneels down in front of Magnus’ boots, and with locked hands behind his back, he looks up at Magnus through his lashes and waits for permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice and clean pretty boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushes a deep red at that, his gaze flicking towards his boots before leaning forward and sticking his tongue out. He tries to swallow his embarrassment and keeps kitten licking him instead making sure all his come is cleaned up. He can taste a hint of shoe polish as well and lets out a little grimace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’s licked the boots clean, he sits up straight, a light blush still covering his cheeks. “I hope you enjoyed that orgasm darling because that’s the only one you’re getting tonight.” He chuckled petting his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, Jace? Your turn.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment and Kudos if you like?</p><p>If you're new here you should go check out my main series in which these drabbles are based off of!</p><p>Thanks for reading dolls!</p><p>em</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Overstimulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So it was no surprise to Magnus when one of the many things they chose to compete over was how many orgasms they could have during a 24-hour period. The rules were simple, no use of magic or runes was allowed and someone had to be present for the orgasm to count.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alec's been getting a lot of love in this series so I figure it's Jace's turn!</p><p>This part is slowly becoming the most popular out of the whole series it's crazy!! Thank you everyone for your love and support &lt;3</p><p>Tags for this chapter: Overstimulation</p><p>Happy reading!</p><p>em</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ever since Jace moved in with the Lightwoods, he and Alec have always had a form of healthy competition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether it be how many demons killed in an hour or fast they could wake up after getting the living daylights knocked out of them, they were always looking for things to compete over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it was no surprise to Magnus when one of the many things they chose to compete over was how many orgasms they could have during a 24-hour period. The rules were simple, no use of magic or runes was allowed and someone had to be present for the orgasm to count. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, Alec held the record at 7, and the days after he achieved it he couldn’t walk or even put on jeans without pain. He liked to be able to brag about it when he and Jace were getting into petty squabbles like last night, which led to Jace today begging Magnus to help him beat it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>1)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace’s first orgasm was when he and Magnus took their morning shower together. Magnus had ground their hips together and used a few lubed up fingers to stretch his hole open. He came with a cry, head falling onto Magnus’ shoulder as he watched his come swirl around the drain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>2)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His second orgasm came only twenty minutes after the first one when Magnus had him spread out on the bed and fucking his plug in and out of him. Jace’s hands were fisted in the sheets as his cock was tugged on and his prostate teased. After Magnus cleaned him up he let the plug settle on vibration level one and pressed a kiss to his tip. “Good luck, Angel. Call me if it gets too much okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, love you Mags.”</span>
</p><p><em><span>(3</span></em> <em><span>+ 4)</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Numbers three and four were during his and Alec’s lunch hour. They had snuck away to Alec’s room and traded handjobs pressed up against the wall. They were panting and using each other as a crutch when Alec was called away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace was making his way back to his room when Magnus showed up, pushing him into his room and onto the bed. With a gentle hand around his neck and the other fucking the plug in and out of him, Jace came for the fourth time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m already getting sore.” He whined and canted his hips away from where Magnus was pulling up his underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to call it quits?” Magnus asked softly, already knowing the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way in hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(5)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The fifth one (and probably one of the most painful ones) came at the end of the day when most everyone had returned to their rooms and Alec and Jace were left alone in the office. With a hand on the back of his neck, Jace led Alec under his desk and tucked his cock into his mouth. He fucked the boy’s throat with smooth slow strokes, wincing when he came and barely any came out. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(6)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Number six was during dinner, him tugging on his sore and tender cock under the table while Magnus and Alec held a conversation. He bit his lip and tried to keep quiet, but when he finally came he let out a cry, only a few droplets coming out. Magnus looked at him wide-eyed while Alec just looked under the table. “Fuck you’re trying to beat my record!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace just brought his hand up and looked him in the eyes while he licked it clean. “Damn right I am.” He winks and tries not to think how sore he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(7 + 8)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The last two were the hardest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus has tied Alec down to a chair, all his lanky limbs neatly tucked away as Jace rode him. Magnus sat back and watched with a martini in one hand as Jace practically sobbed and bounced. Alec himself was whining and twitching at how hard he was being ridden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, Parabatai, you’re mine, your orgasms are mine, you come when I say,” Jace growled among his tears. Alec whined again at that, fearing he might not get his orgasm at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Parabatai, yours, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours-“ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He panted out trying to thrust his hips up. At that motion, Jace landed a hard slap to his thigh. “Do that again and you’re not coming at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the slap had jerked Alec so that his cock pressed right up against his prostate, forcing Jace’s seventh and, with permission, Alec’s first orgasm from them. At that point he was coming dry, only a bead at the tip leaving Jace boneless and needing Magnus’ help to get into the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Magnus give them a second, flitting about and cleaning the room. And just as Jace is on the brink of consciousness, Magnus takes his poor, abused cock in his hand and starts to slowly stroke him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The actions made Jace whimper, a few tears falling again and trying to push him away. “One last one for me, Angel, come on you can do it.” Magnus rubbed his tummy in soothing circles in an attempt to calm him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace wanted to pull away, to finally give his cock a break but he knew this would be the final and winning one. So with everything he had left he tries to give in to the pleasure, crying when Magnus forces his last, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dry </span>
  </em>
  <span>orgasm from him. It was just on the fence of pleasure and pain and some part of Jace might have even liked it a bit more than he should have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus tucks both his boys in and kisses their foreheads. Just as they curl into Alec, Jace mumbles into the room, “I win.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment and Kudos if you like?</p><p>Thanks for reading! If you're new here make sure you give my main series a look &lt;3</p><p>Till next time dolls,</p><p>em</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sensation Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He can hear Magnus moving about the room, can hear Jace zipping down and tossing his jeans to the side and the unmistakable flick of a lighter. The smell of fire and wax quickly spread throughout the room, crowding his senses and making the room heavier with tension. He tugs against his bindings, the black silk keeping him spread eagle on his bed and immobilizing him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy, darlings!</p><p>em</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are your colors, Alexander?” Magnus’ voice was clear and sharp to his ears, the blindfold forcing his ears to overcompensate to tune in to the rest of his surroundings.
</span></p><p>
  <span>He can hear Magnus moving about the room, can hear Jace zipping down and tossing his jeans to the side and the unmistakable flick of a lighter. The smell of fire and wax quickly spreads throughout the room, crowding his senses and making the room heavier with tension. He tugs against his bindings, the black silk keeping him spread eagle on his bed and immobilizing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lack of senses is driving him crazy, making every touch electrifying. He just barely stops himself from flinching when Jace grabs onto his ankle as a warning, and he can’t help but focus on the touch, needing it to help ground him. It’s just then he remembers Magnus asked him a question, and Jace would not appreciate any apprehension. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green, Sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus hums and he hears the soft clank of each ring hitting the jewelry plate on the dresser. “Very good darling, can you tell me what our scene will be tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The touch on his ankle disappears and a shiver runs through his body as he drags his brain through syrup to make his mouth speak, “There’s ice involved, and- and wax. Nothing we haven’t done before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s true, the number of times Alec has had hot wax poured on him is probably into the double digits by now, but this would be the first time Jace was participating, and he honestly doesn’t know if he’s going to be able to deal with all the heightened sensations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly right sweetheart, nothing we haven’t done before.” He feels a double tap on his thigh in praise and moves away just as quickly, probably to the table that held all their supplies if he had to guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Parabatai, what’s your safeword?” Jace asks from somewhere to his right. He can tell through the bond that there’s a hint of caution but it’s intertwined with excitement, and he reminds himself to keep it open as per his rules. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red or stele.” He whispers feeling like he’ll break something if he speaks too loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels Jace tuck a few fingers between the rope and his wrist, double-checking them again to make sure they weren’t too tight. He feels Jace kiss his temple before moving away. There’s a second when the room freezes again only being broken with the snick of the lube cap opening and a pair of fingers probing his entrance. Right away he can tell it’s Magnus, his fingers smaller and smoother than Jace’s, and he forces himself to relax, to turn off his hunter instincts and submit to his dominants and trust they’ll take care of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He focuses on the fingers opening him up just as the first splash of wax hits his chest, forcing a strangled gasp out of him. “Color, Parabatai?” Jace demands as the wax dries and hardens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green, Parabatai I swear it just surprised me. Fuck please, please </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alec begged tugging at his restraints again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus chuckles and slipped in a third finger, “You sound so pretty when you beg darling, go ahead Jace make sure you get-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warlock doesn’t even get to finish his sentence before Jace is pouring a line of wax over his nipples and forcing another pleasured cry from him. He throws his head back as Jace continues, pouring white lines across his torso and thighs. He tenses a little when he gets close to his cock, laying hard against his tummy, but relaxes when he directs it back up his abs. At this point, Magnus had pulled out his fingers and started fucking a plug in and out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out whimpered moans as every thrust hits his prostate and makes him drool precum, mixing with the mess of wax already on his torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when he starts to get used to the hot wax, he feels someone dragging ice cubes across the stripes of wax that were just poured. The sensation of both the hot and cold is the last push he needs to sink into his headspace, and his body finally falls limp, the tensions from his muscles and the stress of the week fading away. “Parabatai- need, please need more.” He mumbles sounding completely drugged out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smells a hint of sandalwood, knowing they all smell of it now, come around to the left this time and the deep laugh of his soulmate, “Parabatai, we’re gonna give you what you want, but you can’t come ‘till we say okay? Gonna be a good boy and listen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s coarse fingers running the ice cube around his nipples and down his torso, letting it melt into the dip of his hip bone. “Yes, gonna listen I promise.” He mumbles, his brain struggling to think and get the words out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ice is such a strong contrast to the hot wax that was just poured on him, goosebumps following in its wake as someone makes intricate patterns. Once again the ice is brought down to his neglected cock, forcing a whimper from him and pushing his hips up to meet him. He shivers as he feels the cube just slide by his slit, and he clenches in anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows he’s close, knows that it’s only a matter of seconds before he blows his load all over himself and his doms. He’s about to beg again when he hears a </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Magnus’ fingers and feels the wax disappear and unpeel from his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plug is still pressed right up against his sweet spot and his hips push down as much as they can to fuck himself down on it before there’s a tongue on his chest and a mouth around his cock. He shudders and his hips immediately fuck into the wet heat, a moan ripped from his throat without his permission. “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck-.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tugged against his restraints again as the mouth against his torso laughed, hot breath warming his numbing skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pattern continues like that, two mouths dancing across his skin and pulling obscene noises from him, making him tear up and drenching the blindfold. He can’t tell who gives him permission, but it’s not long before he falls into orgasmic bliss and throws his head back, coming with a silent scream. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment &amp; Kudos are soo appreciated!!!<br/>Also, I'm posting part 4 to the main series right after this, so please check it out if you get a chance!</p><p>Until next time!!</p><p>em</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment and kudos if you liked please! If you're new to the series and enjoyed it, you might want to check out the other parts!</p><p>Thanks so much for reading!</p><p>em</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>